Dean Complains so much that he doesnt see the Hot Guy on his Couch
by Perdition Raiser
Summary: Dean is an English teacher that continuously rants about how dumb his students are and after he's finished venting to his little brother Sammy one day he realizes that Sammy isn't sitting alone on their living room couch. Sam's best friend Cas has never met Dean before but when he does he can't help but listen to every single thing that he says. Destiel Oneshot.


**Here's a one shot I thought of during school bc I'm a senior with one day left and we're doing absolutely nothing so yah hope you like it. Also my internet isn't really working so I'm sorry for taking so long. Enjoy :D**

Castiel Novack was sitting with his first year college roommate and best friend Sam Winchester. They were now in their sophomore year and Sam was living at home with his older brother. Cas had never met Sam's brother before, they usually just hung out at school but now that Sam was no longer on campus they were spending more time at Sam's house, his brother was never home. He and Cas were doing some homework for psych class that they shared.

"Why do we have to do this?" Cas said exasperatedly and dramatically laid his face down on a pillow, his chest rested across Sam's legs. They had been sharing the couch.

Sam chuckled, "I dunno man I don't think filling out a survey about why we like our favorite color is really related to psychology but I think Professor Crowley is kinda done with like life or something."

Cas huffed out a groan and Sam rubbed Cas' head with his giant hand, messing up the boys hair even more, "Come on we're almost done."

"Fine." Cas spat into the pillow and sat up, "But it's still dumb."

They heard the front door open.

"Oh that's just Dean, he just got home from work so get ready for a rant of some kind." Sam said smiling and rolling his eyes, "I'll introduce you after."

Cas watched as a tall man, not as tall as Sam who was six foot four, but around six foot one walked into the room. He was older, around twenty seven or so and had broad shoulders and tan skin. His jaw and cheek bones were all angles, his hair was a sandy brown and short and wispy and his eyes were a ridiculously bright green. A deep green sweater vest and light gray dress shirt clung to his chest. He wasn't wearing a tie. His dark gray slacks fit snugly on his hips and his smart looking dress shoes just made the outfit perfect.

Cas thought he was beautiful.

"Sammy, remind me why I became an English teacher again?," He asked, clearly aggravated, "Because right now it's just not registering in my brain."

"You like books?" Sam offered with a shrug.

Dean glared at him.

"Sammy, this Meg girl will be the death of me. She puts semi colons in the wrong place on _purpose_ and don't get me started on how she treats my books." Dean started ranting and sat down in the recliner.

"Most of these kids are so fucking dumb, like did you even listen in middle school? Holy shit. I mean, I had three of my juniors ask me what an adjective was today. _Three _of them. _Juniors._ What has this world come to?"

Sam was about speak when Dean continued, "Oh and I lost a bet to my favorite senior class, the only kids I can actually teach, so I need you to make me brownies for them."

Sam lifted his eyebrows and Dean only shrugged.

"Dean, you remember the roommate I told you about, my best friend that you _still _haven't had the time to meet?"

"Yup, Gabe's little brother." Dean said pulling some homework from his bag and setting it on the table.

Gabriel Novack owned the town's local coffee shop and Dean went everyday, the two had become good friends.

"Well uh, this is him." Sam said looking at Cas on the couch next to him who had listened quietly as Dean huffed and puffed angrily about dumb teen agers.

"Hi." Cas said with a shy wave and a small smile.

Dean looked up from the homework he needed to correct to look at the stranger on the couch that he had not realized was there.

"Umm hey, I'm Dean, nice to meet yah." Dean said reaching a hand out for Cas to shake.

Dean was calm and collected on the outside but inside he was having some sort of melt down because his little brother Sammy had just introduced him to one of the most attractive men that he had ever seen. Castiel was on the list with Harrison Ford, Hugh Jackman, and Dr. Sexy.

Castiel had disheveled raven colored hair and an amazingly angled face, complete with full pink lips and five o'clock shadow. What Dean really noticed was his eyes; they were a bright deep blue that was completely hypnotizing. The college boy was wearing a plain black t-shirt that fit him snugly and some simple straight leg blue jeans and floppy white socks that Dean found terribly endearing.

"Hello Dean, Castiel Novack, but you can call me Cas, Sam does. Nice to meet you as well." Cas said warmly and flushed a bright pink when they shook hands because Dean's hands were rough and callused against his own smooth palms.

"Alright, Cas it is." Dean said grinning at him and then turned to Sam, "Sammy, two things; one, I seriously do not know how to make brownies so you gotta do that for me or Jo and Charlie will skin me alive, and two, how could you _not_ introduce me to this gorgeous best friend of yours?"

Dean winked at Cas and Cas gulped.

"First of all Dean, making brownies is almost as easy as making koolaid," Sam said rolling his eyes and then he squinted them at his older brother, "And I never introduced you because you said you already had one Gabe in your life and that you didn't need another one."

Dean gave his little brother a look of overdramatic horror and Sam rolled his eyes. Cas laughed.

"That is quite reasonable. Gabriel is the bane of my existence."

"He's not that bad…" Sam mused.

"You're only sayin' that because you've got a big whoppin' crush on the little guy." Dean said smirking at Sam.

Sam's cheeks turned bright red, but didn't say anything.

Dean turned back to the homework that he needed to correct, and Sam and Cas went back to their psych homework, but Dean kept the conversation going.

"So how come I've never seen you around Cas?"

"Other than you're hesitancy to be introduced to me?" Cas asked lifting an eyebrow, Dean blushed embarrassed but nodded, "I try to avoid Gabriel whenever I can. I only see him at the apartment and I rarely ever go into the coffee shop."

"I see." Dean said, "That's too bad. I go to the coffee shop every day." Dean said this in a very nonchalant kind of way. Sam caught the hint though. Dean wanted to take Cas out for coffee, or "accidentally" run into him there.

They fell into a comfortable silence for a little while and then, Cas turned towards Sam on the couch, sitting cross-legged and said, "Okay I'm at the part where we have to go over our answers and shit." Dean noticed that he didn't look very excited.

"Yeah me too," Sam said turning towards his friend, "Professor Crowley is literally the most 'done with life' teacher I have ever met."

"That is an enormous understatement." Cas said seriously, "But uh okay, Sam, what is your favorite color?"

"Purple." Sam said simply, "Yours?"

"Green."

"Mine is blue, in case you two were wondering." Dean said from his chair.

"We weren't but okay." Cas said smiling a little.

"I thought your favorite color was red?" Sam said looking at Dean in confusion.

"Nah it's blue."

"Dean I could have sworn it was red."

"Well it changed, _okay Sammy?_"

Cas and Sam went back to their psychology assignment as Dean, not so quietly, corrected homework. Occasionally he would pull at his hair in frustration because he didn't want to crumple his student's work and he complained the entire time.

"What, in all that is holy, would possess someone to put five commas into a sentence that doesn't even need _one?_?" he practically shouted at one point.

"Maybe they're trying too hard for dramatic effect?" Sam offered.

"Dramatic effect, pfffftttt. I could pull a better sentence out of my ass." Dean grumbled and moved on to the next paper.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me. Do any of them ever read directions? It said _no synopsis, _but what am I reading? The king of all summaries."

Cas giggled quietly and Sam snorted, Dean ignored them.

When Dean was done grading homework for his juniors he went on to his seniors and let out a sigh of relief as he picked up the first paper.

"I honestly cannot put into words how much I love Jo." Dean said happily as he read her essay.

"You know that's favoritism right? She's our little sister." Sam scolded.

"Not because of that you dumbass," Dean said rolling his eyes, "She's one of my best students. She and Charlie are both phenomenal writers, I can't help liking them. They do everything right."

"You have a little sister?" Cas asked cocking his head to the side in confusion.

Dean almost reached out to run his fingers through Cas' hair because he was basically the most gorgeous and adorable human being that Dean had ever laid eyes on. Cas' big blue eyes searched his face for an answer and Dean gulped. Blue was definitely his favorite color.

"Cas," Sam said speaking up before Dean could, "Ellen Harvelle, the woman I told you about? Jo is her daughter. They're like family."

"I see." Cas said understanding and Dean couldn't help smiling at him, "Dean?"

"Yeah Cas?"

"Why are you a teacher if your students frustrate you so?"

Dean looked at him for a moment, staring right into Cas' eyes before answering, "I like helping people, and kids accept help much easier and with greater enthusiasm than adults. I love literature and what you can do with words and I want to show the younger generations of our world what words can do for them. I want to show them the magic that they hold, how you can travel without leaving your living room or how you can create things out of thin air. All with words."

Sam smiled at his brother, and Cas' eyebrows knitted together for a moment before he smiled as well.

"That's extremely humble of you Dean." Cas told him and Dean blushed, "I am sorry that some of your students do not appreciate what you are offering them."

"Thanks Cas," Dean said returning the smile, "It's actually most of them that don't listen, but it's worth it for the few that do."

Cas' insides flared with awe and admiration. Dean was amazing.

"I finished!" Sam said interrupting their moment by slamming the psych book on the coffee table and holding his hands in the air with triumph.

"WHAT." Cas said glaring at him, "UGH SAM I DON'T THINK I CAN, IT'S TOO AWFUL and like really stupid." Cas complained loudly and slumped over onto Sam's lap with a groan that sounded like defeat.

"Crowley will rip out your spine if you don't." Sam said poking him in the side, but Cas wouldn't budge. "Don't make me pick you up Cas." Sam said with a grin.

Cas turned his body so he could look up into Sam's face from where he was in the giant Winchester's lap and glared at him.

"Please don't."

"Come on Cas it's easy." Sam said rubbing Cas' head violently and Cas glared harder.

"I know it's easy Sam, I just hate how completely useless and idiotic it is."

Dean had been watching the two interact and found that he was enormously jealous of how Sam got to touch Cas without a worry in the world. Dean wanted to get to know Cas, Dean wanted to touch his hair and poke his side. Dean decided that Sam would be having Cas over like all the time.

Sam lifted an eyebrow at Cas who in turned huffed loudly.

"Fine, I'll finish it, but only because you asked me. Not for the professor from hell."

Dean laughed, "Is he really that bad?"

The two boys looked at Dean like he shouldn't even be asking that question.

"Okay, he's bad." Dean said holding up his hands in defense, then added, "At least you don't have Bobby for a boss."

Sam laughed loudly, "Dean, Bobby is only hard on you because he basically raised us. And you only work for him on the weekends!"

"But he's mean Sammy, he doesn't let me eat pie for lunch and my music can't be louder than the car engine I'm working on. That makes things almost miserable."

"Shut up Dean, you love it there." Sam said throwing a pillow at him.

"Wait," Cas said confused again, "I thought you were a teacher?"

"I am," Dean said, "But on the weekends I work at our Uncle Bobby's garage. Working on cars is kind of like a getaway for me."

"Well aren't you talented." Cas said with a smile, "All I can do is read a lot."

"Hey, reading is the coolest." Dean said with a grin.

-x-

After Cas left to head back to his and Gabriel's apartment Sam turned around and smiled at his older brother.

"What?" Dean asked.

"You know what."

"Uhm, no I really don't Sammy."

"Shut up Dean, yes you do."

Dean raised his eyebrows, waiting for Sam to continue.

"You like Cas."

"Well yeah, he's nice."

"No Dean, you _like_ him."

"What?"

"Oh shut up," Sam said exasperatedly, "I know you Dean. I know you've been done with the one night stand thing for at least two years and I know you're ready to settle down."

"And what does that have to do with Cas?"

"Everything? Dean I saw the way you looked at Cas when you started talking with him, he's what you're looking for."

"Okay fine, so I wanna get to know Cas. Is that bad?"

"No it's great."

"Good." Dean said and the conversation ended there, but Sam smiled knowingly at him for the rest of the night.

-x-

Dean walked into his classroom and put his messenger bag into his chair and removed his leather jacket and hung it on the hook on the door.

He pulled a sheet of paper from his back and took the blue dry erase marker from his desk and began writing the opening assignment for his junior English class on the board. When you look at Dean you would think that he was someone who had messy and rushed handwriting but he was quite the opposite.

Dean's handwriting was very neat and particular, a combination of cursive and print and even though he wrote quick it came out perfect.

Jo and Charlie loudly barged into his classroom as he finished writing things down and walked over to his desk. He turned around to smile at them.

"HIYA DEAN!" they said at the same time.

"Hey JoBo, hiya Charles." Dean wasn't supposed to pick favorites, but every teacher has some, and these two were his, as was another senior of his, Benny Lafeyette and a junior Samandriel Milton.

"So Dean," Jo was really the only person allowed to call him Dean because she was his sister, but Charlie only said it when other students and teachers weren't around, "I heard you've got a crush."

He whipped around to see her smiling evilly.

"Where the hell did you hear that from?" he asked.

"Who do you think?"

"You were talking to Sam again, weren't you?"

"Again? I talk so Sam on the phone once a day because I don't see him all the time like you do." Jo explained and Dean couldn't help but smile at this.

"It's okay Mr. Winchester," Charlie said with a sweet smile, "Everybody gets a crush on someone."

"Yeah? Who's you're crush?" Dean asked raising his eyebrows.

"The new art teacher, the extremely hot and steamy Ms. Pamela Barnes." Charlie said with a wink and Dean grinned at her.

"Ooh, you're right, her ass man that is one thing I would not be opposed to squeezing." Dean said chuckling.

"For realz! And the rack on her omggggg." Charlie said gushing to him.

"AHEM BACK TO DEAN." Jo said interrupting their weirdo bonding moment.

"We are not talking about this."

"Yeah we are." Chalrie said.

"Of course we are," Jo said, "Sam said it's Cas."

"No shit," Dean said rolling his eyes and moving some desks so they were in groups of two, "Help me out would yah?"

Jo continued speaking while they helped Dean move the desks, "No need to snap."

"Sorry," Dean said sheepishly, "And do you like, know Cas or something?"

"Sure I do dumbass, he's Sammy's best friend and I work at Gabe's coffee shop so I see him going in and out of the apartment all the time."

"What?! And you couldn't have told me that he was super-hot? Jo you're supposed to be my wingwoman, come on."

"Shut up," the tiny blonde girl said, "You should totally ask him out."

"I was planning on it.." Dean told her.

"Yeah, when?" Charlie asked.

"I'll get around to it…"

"So by that you mean you're going to wait until Cas isn't interested anymore and then go to my mom's bar and drink and tell her how sad you are?"

"Go to class."

"We don't have to be in class for another five minutes." Charlie countered.

"Well, whatever," Dean said leaning against his desk, "How do you know that Cas is interested in me anyways? I didn't even know that."

"First of all you're like so oblivious that you wouldn't know Cas was into you if he jerked you off." Jo said seriously.

"Hey watch your mouth, Ellen didn't raise you in a barn."

"Whatever," Jo said shrugging, "Sam told me."

"Of course," Dean said pinching the bridge of his nose, "Sammy, I should've known since you guys talk about me and my problems all the time."

"We love you Dean, that's why." Jo said sincerely and smiled at him.

"Yeah I know, I love you too kiddo," Dean said and walked over to give her a quick hug and kissed the top of her head, "Now go to class before Rufus yells at me again for distracting you."

The two girls left and then his junior English class came barreling in loudly and he sighed before turning to them as they got into their groups.

"Alright, back to _The Great Gatsby_," Dean said and they all groaned in chorus, "Oh shut up, this book is a work of art and you need to appreciate it."

Samandriel and another girl, his sister, they were twins, Anna, came tumbling into the class late.

"Sorry Mr. Winchester," Samandriel said with a small smile and apologetic look, "Balthazar got pulled over this morning."

Balthazar was their older brother and he was an absolute menace. He flirted with everyone and he never followed the rules and he was a student that Dean loathed the most right after Meg Masters.

Dean gave the twins a sympathetic look. "It's okay, you're not even a minute late, and Anna, cool shirt." She was wearing a shirt with the creature from the black lagoon on it and that was one of Dean's favorite classic horror flicks.

"Thanks Mr. Winchester." She said blushing furiously. Some of her little friends giggled loudly and started whispering to her when she sat down.

Dean had come to terms with the fact that he was in all seriousness, a hot teacher and he was going to have to deal with female and male students alike having large ass teacher crushes on him.

Sometimes it was adorable like with Anna because she was very civil and only blushed and smiled sometimes and she liked talking to him in homeroom sometimes. She was very sweet. But then there were students like Lisa Braeden who constantly tried to flirt and seduce him and tried to talk to him whenever he wasn't teaching which was extremely obnoxious and made him very uncomfortable. Last year when she was a junior he had her moved to a different English class because things had started getting out of hand. He hadn't had an issue in a while which he was grateful for.

The next class he had were his seniors and he was always excited to teach them every day, and the fact that Charlie and Jo were in his class as well made things awesome.

"Are you guys excited for your memoirs or whaaaattttt?" He asked loudly when they entered. And they cheered. They actually cheered and it warmed his heart so much. He was going to miss them.

"Alright, before class begins I do believe I lost a bet to you," he had bet that Miss Missouri would retire before Mr. Azazel, and he was wrong, "And so I have this pan of delicious brownies to give you. My brother Sammy worked real hard on them, so eat all of them."

They all cheered even more and got out their memoirs to start working on them as Dean passed out the brownies. Charlie and Jo smiled at him and continued writing while shoving the chocolate squares into their tiny mouths. Dean couldn't help but notice his and Sam's name in Jo's memoir.

"So Mr. Winchester why did you force your brother make these brownies?" one of his more curious students asked.

"Because Garth," Dean said completely comfortable with the fact that he could not bake, "Sammy's a girl and can bake and I can't."

The class laughed and then Jo said, "You're just lucky he makes you pie."

"That's right Miss Harvelle, I am lucky, and you're not because you never get any." Dean said smirking at her and she stuck her tongue out at him.

The teachers took into account the fact that Jo was basically Dean's little sister and so did the other students, they both tried to be sort of professional on occasion but they rarely tried very hard.

There was a knock on his classroom door when there was maybe about ten minutes left of his senior class before lunch. He looked up to see Sam peaking his head inside his classroom.

"Oh sorry Dean, I thought you were already on your lunch break." He said awkwardly.

"It's okay Sammy, what's up?" Dean asked a little worried.

The students had all become completely silent because they had only ever seen Sam in the one picture that was on Dean's desk and the photo was from when they were both still in high school.

"Dean, nothing's wrong, chill." Sam said with a small smile and walked into the classroom with Cas right behind him. "Cas and I just stopped by because we went back to the apartment to get some of our books that I left there and realized that you left your lunch on the counter."

Dean face palmed loudly and his students all giggled.

"Wow thanks Sammy," Dean said grabbing the brown paper bag from his brother. "Class this is my little brother Sammy, Sam this is my senior class, you already know Jo and Charles."

The two girls waved at Sam and the rest of the class said hello Sam in unison.

"Oh so this is the class you like?" Cas asked loudly…and bluntly.

Dean chuckled and they all smiled up at him, "Yeah Cas, this is the class I like, buutttt I like all my classes." He said the last part but it wasn't very convincing, at all.

"Uh, and class this is Cas, he's Sammy's best friend from college," Dean said, trying his hardest not to blush when Cas smiled awkwardly and looked at Dean with a look of admiration because all of the kids listened so well.

"They're so well behaved." Cas mused.

"We love Mr. Winchester." A few of the kids explained.

"Yeah, he's like the best teacher ever." Another added. Dean blushed even more and smiled at his favorite seniors.

"That doesn't surprise me at all." Cas said to the class, but he was looking right at Dean and then stuttered out, "That he's the best teacher of course not that anyone would just go around loving him,…not that he's not loveable? …." Cas' words drifted off and Sam patted him on the shoulder.

"Come on Cas buddy, we gotta get to class, enjoy _my_ brownies." Sam said to the students and he and Cas rushed out of the room.

Dean turned around to see his entire class looking at him with their eyebrows raised, and how they did this he didn't know but they all said "Cas?" at once.

"Shut up." Dean said squinting at them and then the bell rang.

-x-

Sam was hanging out with Jo, they had one day a month where they would hang out together because Jo rarely saw him anymore and she saw Dean all the time.

Dean was sitting on the couch watching Die Hard and washing the last of the popcorn down with some beer. It was a Saturday and he was ignoring his teacher duties, pretending the essays he needed to correct didn't exist.

His mind drifted to Cas as he watched a film he could recite by heart. Cas was different than any other person he had ever had the pleasure to meet and since they'd met Sam brought him around the apartment all the time. Dean also noticed him leaving Gabe's coffee shop in the mornings sometimes, like last week, where Dean had been a complete idiot.

_Dean parked the impala and made his way into Gabe's café like he did every morning for his daily coffee and slice of pie. _

_Sitting at the counter closest to the register he looked up to see Gabriel staring at him with a smirk on his face. _

_ "What, Gabe?" _

_ "Oh nothin Deano, just heard from the grape vine, and by grape vine I mean giant handsome moose man, that youuuuu met my baby brother." _

_Dean raised an eyebrow, wondering where this was going. _

_ "I did meet Cas, why?" _

_ "Oh no reason," Gabe said setting his coffee and pie in front of him, Dean took a sip, "Just that Sammy boy told me you've got a ginormous crush on Cassie." _

_Dean spit his coffee all over the tiny golden haired man in front of him. _

_ "What?" Dean said glaring him, "Sammy told you what?" _

_ "You heard me grease monkey." Gabriel said with a grin as he wiped his apron clean. _

_Just as Dean was going to reply, most likely with some sort of terrifying threat towards the small Novack man he saw Cas come out of the door in the back and grab some coffee from behind the counter. _

_Cas looked up to see his brother smiling at Dean and Dean looking at him. He blushed a little, Dean always made him blush. _

_ "Hello Dean." He said smiling warmly at the man he was infatuated with. _

_Dean cleared his throat loudly and said, "Hiya Cas." _

_ "I forgot that you come here regularly, I remember you mentioning it the day we met." Cas said trying to make conversation without his voice shaking. _

_ "Yea—yeah Cas, everyday, maybe I'll uhh see you even more, Sam brings you over enough, it's like umm all hours of the day now." Dean said blushing deeply as he tried to ignore Gabriel's obnoxious staring. _

_ "I hope that's a good thing." Cas said raising an eyebrow and smiling. _

_ "Pffttt.." Dean said returning the smile, finally growing more confident and ignoring Gabriel, "It's better than good." He winked and Cas left blushing and sipping from his coffee nervously. _

_ "So Deanoooo…you gonna deny what Sam said now or…?" _

_ "Shut up Gabe." _

Cas was different because he never really noticed how others were around him, he was himself even if it made others uncomfortable and he was content with his life and even if some situations made him awkward and uncomfortable he found a way of making himself looked completely innocent and adorable and then others took pity on him.

It frustrated Dean to no end because sometimes he just wanted to push Cas up against a wall and kiss him instead of sitting across the room too afraid to make a move because he didn't think he was good enough for someone like Cas. And that just made Dean even more depressed.

Dean grumbled and then changed the movie from Die Hard to Indiana Jones, at least Harrison Ford was hot when he was young. Bruce Willis was just so…bald.

There was a knock on the front door, Dean looked at it, waiting to see if whoever was bothering him on a Saturday would knock again. They knocked again. Dean squinted at the door a little longer but got up to answer it just as they were knocking a third time.

It was Cas.

Dean beamed down at him.

"Hey Cas, what's up?"

"Is Sam home?"

Dean frowned a little, duh Cas and Sam are best friends, why the fuck would Cas be here to see him?

"Nah, he's spending the day with Jo, sorry. What do ya need?"

"Uhh-uhhh, I left one of my books here." Cas stuttered out. That was a lie. Cas wasn't there for a book. He was there because he wanted to talk to Sam about Dean. Because he _liked _Dean, and he wanted to kiss Dean like _all_ the time. Sam had told Cas that Dean felt the same way but Cas wasn't so sure. Cas wanted to know how to get to Dean, to see if he really did like him.

"Well you can come in and look if you want, I mean I was just watching a movie and shit." Dean said rambling a little and let Cas inside.

"I'll look in Sam's bedroom really quick." Cas said nervously and rushed down the hallway.

He nervously waited in Sam's room for about five minutes before coming out and "looking" for the book in the living room.

Dean watched Cas as he rushed around his living room like nervous little mouse, skittering from one spot to the next without really concentrating on anything.

"Cas?"

Cas jumped and looked at him, "Y-yes Dean?"

"Did you really leave a book here?" Dean had raised an eyebrow and was smirking a little. Cas knew that even if he tried to lie about it Dean wouldn't fall for it.

"No." Cas answered quietly.

"You didn't have to lie Cas, if you didn't want to offend me because you were here to just to hang out with Sammy it's okay." Dean told him with a small smile, it wasn't okay though, at least it made Dean a little sad if it were true.

"What?" Cas asked wide-eyed, "No Dean! No that is _not_ why I came here."

"It's not?"

"No, I mean yes I was here to see Sam but it was for another reason.." Cas whispered.

"Okay"

"Okay?"

"Yeah Cas, okay. I'm not gonna force you to spout all your secrets to me."

"Oh." Cas sat down on the couch with a sigh, and rubbed his face with his hands.

Dean looked at him confused and sat next to him on the couch. Dean put a finger under Cas' chin and brought the smaller man's face up so he was looking him in the eyes.

"Cas what's wrong?"

"N-nothing, well something, but it's violently embarrassing."

"Okay." Dean said shrugging and leaned back against the couch, throwing his arm behind Cas so it rested on the back of the couch.

"Are you kidding me?" Cas said exasperatedly turning towards Dean with his eyes wide and then he shoved his hands in his hair and groaned.

"What? What did I do?" Dean asked even more confused.

"That's just it! You didn't _do_ anything, you're so fucking perfect being all sympathetic and nice and ughhhhh." Cas leaned back against the couch, his back touched Dean's arm and he brought his knees up to his chest.

Dean fought the want in his gut to just wrap his arm around Cas.

"Ummm I'm confused." Dean said quietly.

"Dean," Cas sighed, "The reason that I am here is because I needed to talk to Sam about _you_."

"Really?"

"Yes really, don't sound so shocked, there's plenty to talk about." Cas said with a sheepish smile and then looked at his lap.

"Alright, we'll agree to disagree there," Dean said with a nervous laugh, "But umm why?"

"Because I like you okay? I have a giant, immature, high school girl crush on my best friend's older brother and I wanted to know what makes you tick okay? I wanted to know what would make you notice me. I needed to ask Sam what would prove the ridiculous notion of you liking me that he seems to believe in."

Cas huffed a large breath, blushing crimson and looked everywhere but at Dean.

"Cas," Dean said blushing but smiling also, he scooted closer to him, "Sometimes, although I hate admitting to this fact, Sammy is right."

Cas whipped his head around to stare at him in disbelief.

"Don't look so surprised. There's plenty to like." Dean said shooting Cas' own words back at him.

"Agree to disagree." Cas whispered.

Dean scooted even closer and looked down at Cas. "You know Cas if you wanted to know what made me tick…" Dean leaned down so that their noses were almost touching, "You could have just asked me."

Cas swallowed loudly then whispered, "what makes you tick?"

"Messy black hair," Dean whispered, "Blue eyes, five o'clock shadow, tilting your head to the side in confusion," he continued to list off and Cas blushed, "You're friggen hip bones that pop out when you stretch, you saying my name in your fucking grumbly deep ass voice, whenever you fucking wink, hell _you_ Cas, all that shit and you drive me freaking nuts."

"Dean," Cas barely choked out, his voice even more ragged than usual.

Dean scrunched his face and closed his eyes, gripped the couch with his strong hands.

"Fuck Cas," he said opening his eyes, "Every time you say it I just I feel like I need to… to…"

"To what?" Cas whispered.

"To do this." Dean whispered and slammed his mouth on Cas'.

When they kissed their lips molded together. Dean could feel the heat radiating off of Cas as his moved his lips in sync with the smaller man's. Dean smiled against Cas and gripped Cas' hips pulling Cas right onto his lap. Cas adjusted himself, pulling away from Dean only to straddle him properly before closing the distance again.

This time Dean bit Cas' bottom lip taking the dark haired boy by surprise and he opened his mouth to gasp only his gasp didn't come. Dean had breached his lips and teeth with his tongue and was roaming the inside of his mouth with a violent urgency that struck Cas motionless for a short moment.

Cas moaned into Dean's mouth and they finally pulled back to smile at one another.

"Wow." Cas said.

"Yeah," Dean said with a lazy grin and then his eyes zeroed in on Cas' pulse point, he swore he could see it moving, pumping blood heatedly through Cas' veins.

Dean took a hand off of Cas' hip and reached behind to grasp the back of Cas' neck pulling him forward. Cas let out a surprised giggle that made Dean's insides flutter but then moaned loudly when Dean's lips latched onto his throat. Dean kissed up his neck, over his jaw, open mouthed and perfect. He kissed back down Cas' neck and stopped at his pulse point to nibble it gently then suck and run his tongue over the spot.

Cas opened his eyes in surprise and bucked his hips without realizing it.

"God- fuck Dean," he said raggedly.

"I know." Dean gasped out, sliding his hands down to grip Cas' ass. "Fuck, Cas why didn't you say anything? You've been driving me crazy since I first met you with your crazy hair and your stupid formal words and your adorable everythi—" Dean was cut off because Cas bucked his hips again.

"Oh my god Cas," Dean choked out pulling the other man's hips to meet his thrusts upwards. The pleasure and happiness and love and lust that were pumping through the two men's veins was so intense that they had to force each other to stop.

"Bedroom." Cas said into Dean's ear.

"Okay, holy shit yes," Dean said bucking his hips one more time.

Dean stood, holding onto Cas who wrapped his legs tightly around Dean's waist. As Dean brought them to his bedroom Cas couldn't help thrusting his hips into Dean as he walked down the hallway. It took all of Dean's will power to not collapse onto the floor and have his way with Cas on the carpet.

"We," Dean said as he took his shirt off after throwing Cas onto his bed, "Are going to make up for lost time."

"Why didn't you say anything to me when we met?" Cas asked as he unbuttoned Dean's jeans.

"I could ask you the same thing."

Cas pulled Dean into a heated kiss. "Agree to disagree."

-x-

Dean and Cas were laying on the couch, Dean had his arms wrapped tightly around Cas who was snuggled into him. Cas was wearing one of Dean's t-shirts, it was too big and hung below his collar bone, it was black and said "Def Leopard" on it. Cas' neck had a big hickey on it and as did his jaw. Dean had one on his collar bone.

He and Dean had had a sort of talking mostly kissing conversation about how Dean thought Cas looked really hot in Dean's clothing.

Sam walked in and tossed his coat on the chair. He raised his eyebrows for a second when he saw them. Dean and Cas blushed furiously as Sam stared at them, the taller Winchester smiled a little.

"What?" Dean asked growing tired of Sam's weirdness.

Sam's smile disappeared and he looked at both of them and said, "You're welcome." And then walked into the kitchen to eat some salad.

-x-

Dean was sitting on a chair in front of his senior class. The chair was backwards and his legs were on either side of the chair back, he was straddling the seat. He had a book in his hand, it was _1984_ by George Orwell.

"Okay class I have to teach you this book, its part of the English curriculum for Lawrence, Kansas and no matter how awfully boring it is, I will get fired if I don't make you read it. So, I am apologizing now, ahead of time because you're going to realize that reading this is like walking through wet cement and you'll think back and remember that it's not my fault."

In the beginning of his little speech his seniors had laughed and giggled but now they were opening the book with frowns and loud sighs of defeat.

He opened to the beginning and started to read out loud but to his student's happiness there was a knock on his classroom door and Jody or Mrs. Mills the biology teacher walked in and there was someone behind her that no one could see.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Mr. Winchester, but I'll only be a sec."

"No problem Jody— I mean Mrs. Mills." Dean said smiling sheepishly and she and his class laughed.

"Hey guys, since your seniors I brought my guest to see you first. Ya'll know that Mr. Turner is retiring and I'm here to introduce your new guidance counselor. Everyone say hi to Mr. Novack." She said warmly and Dean would have spit out a drink if he was sipping one.

Cas walked into the room and looked at Dean still straddling the chair.

"Surprise?" he said with a shy smile.

"Cas!" Dean said happily and leapt from his seat to embrace his boyfriend of six months. Dean kissed Cas, forgetting where he was and Mrs. Mills cleared her throat.

His class whooped loudly for a good five minutes before he got them to shut up. He and Cas were both blushing like teen girls.

He turned back to Cas, taking hold of his elbows but not pulling him any closer, "Why didn't you tell me you got the job? Better yet why didn't you tell me you applied?"

"I wanted to surprise you, and it was worth because your face was just friggen adorable when I walked in."

The class awed.

"Did Jo know?" Dean asked looking over at the blonde girl smirking at him.

"Is that even a question? Of course I knew." She said almost offended, "Who do you think made sure none of the teachers told you about it?"

"Figures." Dean said with a smile.

Mrs. Mills spoke up and asked, "Any questions for Mr. Novack before I show him around to the rest of the school?"

Charlie Bradbury raised her hand.

"Yes Charlie?" Cas asked because she and Jo were the only two students he actually knew.

"You two know that you can't have sex in the janitor's closet because the lock doesn't work, right?"

"Charlie!" Dean hissed and Cas pulled Dean in for another heated kiss.

"Mr. Winchester's getting' lucky tonight!" Benny cheered and Dean squinted at him when Cas pulled away.

"What was that for?" Dean asked Cas.

"We're working together now, had to get my last in school kiss." He said with a wink and left with Mrs. Mills.

Dean let out a breath that he hadn't realized he was holding and turned to his class. They were all grinning stupidly at him.

"Soooooo that's my boyfriend.." he said slowly, "Now read silently all of you, I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" a student asked.

Dean grinned wolfishly at all of them, "To have sex in the janitor's closet."

**Soooooooooo how did you like this oneshot? Eh? Eehhhh? Review please? Also I'll be updating some of my other chapter stories soon because I am officially out of school and will be getting my laptop for my birthday/graduation in the next week or so. Please be patient bc my current Microsoft word is awful and I have to reset it every few minutes and save every two seconds. One love. **

**Liz. **


End file.
